Darkening Light
by RaeArt95
Summary: Shina Toshinori is the daughter of the number one hero. This is a story about her journey to being a great hero and all the friends and enemies she gains along the way. There will be tears, laughter, love and suspense. will update every monday night. If you would like a cameo send me details on your oc and I will make sure to give a shout out. Please enjoy.
1. prologue

Prologue

In a world where 80% of the population has been gifted with a special abilities called Quirks an occupation arose. The age of heroes began and has been thriving for years. But with the rise of hero also came villains. There are many stories about how people became heroes and villains. This is a story about a certain girl and how she became a great hero. She was able to defy those who tried to stagnate her as well as exceed expectations from all those around her. Her name was Shina Toshinori and this is her story.

'Hold it , hold it. That can't be the opening. I mean they know nothing of Shina or her powers. We can't just throw them into the story like this.' Matt was confused.

'Well that's wasn't the whole opening, you do know a prologue isn't really short right?' Rae showed annoyances as she talked to her newbie.

'Yeah I knew that but the readers need more info for this story. They need to know a little bit more about Shina before we start or they'll think Shina's a stuck up brat , which she ain't.' Matt suggested.

'I smell what you're stepping in. Alright let's take this back to the beginning for Shina.' Rae smiled as she cleared her throat.

Shina was born to a mighty hero, ALL Might, aka Yagi Toshinori. He was strong and kind. All might loved being a hero and protecting other, but he loved his family a lot more. Shina's mother Niko Takahashi caught his attention in high school. You could say her folks were high school sweethearts. Shina's mom defied her parents wishes and married Toshinori. After a year she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Their life was peaceful and Shina was a happy little girl... That is until one day her mother got sick and never got better. It was only her dad and her after that . ALL might fearing that she would be missing something growing up due to not having a mother figure, asked an old friend of his late wife to help him raise Shina.

Her name was Usagi and yes like her name implies she had a quirk that allowed her to have characteristic of a, well Rabbit. Shina thrived with this set up. Over the years she grew beautiful and was offered modeling contracts. Just like her mom when she was her age. But modeling wasn't what she wanted to do with her life. She only had eyes for one career, being a pro hero just like her dad.

'Hold up, I thought she hated the idea of being a hero, and despised her dad? You know like Todoroki does with his dad.' Matt questioned.

'See this is why we needed to give more background on Shina or the readers would have been equally confused. Now shut up so I can finish!' Rae yelled.

Shina wanted to use her quirk to help others and be a hero that would always have a smile on her face. She would train under friends of her father, pro heroes even. It was clear to anyone who met her that she would be a great hero someday. But everything changed her last year of middle school. On her way home from school she was kidnapped by a group of Villains. They planned to use her to lure All Might out so they could attack him. Shina didn't freak out due to her knowing that her dad would show up and save her. She was also prepared to be injured.

What she wasn't prepared for was when her father did arrive. She had been held for about 12 hours before a bang sounded through the building from the front. Shina was able to untie herself once the villains had left the room to confront the heros that were arriving. She ran down the corridors towards the sound of fighting, cause she knew that was where her father would be. A side of the wall blew apart revealing her Father standing over a defeated villain.

Shina smiled at her father as he turned his attention to her. But that's when it happened. Through the commotion she was unable to notice the villain standing behind her. Her father shouted out to her, to move but it was to late. Sharp claws ripped through her clothes and skin on her back. Reaching her neck to the lower part of her back. The rest was a blur, the villain was defeated but she wasn't happy.

When she felt the warmth of arms around her she had expected to see her father smiling down at her, telling her that she was going to be alright. But when she looked up, he was crying. The hero who always wore a smile was crying.

Shina's heart broke. At that moment she realized why her dad was crying. He knew she was going to die and by crying he had resigned her to that fate. That was the moment she lost fate in heroes.

'Wait so All Might the hero who smiled the whole time while carrying people out of explosions was crying because he thought his daughter was dying. I say Shina should have given him a break. Any parent who already lost a partner would have cried if they thought that they were going to lose their only child.' Matt started trying to defend All Might.

'I agree if it wasn't for what happened next.' Rae nodded in agreement.

Shina didn't die cause then this wouldn't be a story about how she became a hero. But a story on how All Might lost a daughter. Shina lived and was able to be healed at a hospital thanks to Recovery Girl. Shina awoke in a hospital bed. Bandaged and weak. Her father nowhere to be seen. Over the next week, Shina was visited by Usagi and some friends from school. But her father never showed up. Almost a month later he showed himself to Shina.

'Ok so it took him longer to show up, but at least he did.' Matt shrugged his shoulder.

`If you keep interrupting me then we will never get done with this prologue and the reader can't move onto the actual story. God this is why I hate working with newbies.' Rae ran her hands through her hair.

All Might wasn't in a state of worry when he says his daughter bandaged up and lying in a hospital bed. Most fathers would have broken down in tears when they saw their child in this state. But he was all business. Without even asking how she was doing, he inform Shina that come the spring she will be attending U.A High school. A Prestigious school that produced great heroes including the number one hero in Japan All might. All Might wouldn't listen to Shina tell him that she didn't want to be a hero any more. That she didn't want to attend his old highschool. She tried to plead with him.

But All might wouldn't hear about it. He had made up his mind and due to Shina testing scores and his recommendations she was a shoe in to be accepted. That was when Shina lost faith in her dad, he lost her respect and trust. All because he was too scared to get close and tell her how he really felt.

'So that's how she became distant and cautious around people.'Matt frowned now knowing the beginning of Shina's story.

'Yes but don't worry this isn't how she is throughout the story. Thanks to her friends and the people she meets at U.A she's able to open up. True from this point she still has a long way to go and she will go through a lot of ups and downs.' Rae explained.

'So if this all happened just a few months before the entrance exams then All Might was already training Midoriya Izuku? Did he know that his favorite hero was acting this way to his daughter? Matt was once again confused, Rae shook her head with a smile.

'Well Midoriya was awestruck meeting his Idol, he didn't question his relationship with his daughter. I mean would you?' Rae cocked her eyebrow.

'But you don't have a daughter.' Matt smiled at Rae.

'Nicely done but we aren't telling a Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir story are we now. So keep the flirty for that story for that story ok.' Rae chucked. 'Any who after that one interaction with her father she hadn't spoken a word to him or seen him. Shina felt betrayed and lost. And she only had a month to go until her first day of school.'

'Wait we haven't explained Shina's appearance or even her quirk. Should we inform them about that, or should we let them find those out in the story?' Matt asked.

`I guess we could go easy on the readers and let them know these things up front. But nothing else after this. We can't give everything away before they get to the actual story. And newbie you can take the lead on this.' Rae smiled at the newbie.

Shina is 15 years old with long curly creamy yellow hair. It reaches to the middle of her back. She also has electric blue eyes. Shina has a small build standing only at 6 foot 4 inches, and despite being small she is, as you say well endowed.

SMACK

'Hey why did you smack me?' Matt shouted

'Your talking about a girl, can we be a little bit more I don't know delicate. ' Rae glared at him.

'She has a curvy physic, weighing only 98 pounds, she was what every modeling agency wanted. She also gained cute little elf ears due to her quirk that is a combination of her mother's light quirk and her fathers. Her quirk is called Black Enchantment. She can move things with her mind as well as cover her hands with purple orbs that can shoot enchanted blasts. Besides the effects to her ears, her quirk also affects the color of her nails. Instead of being a normal color her nails look purple, like she's always wearing nail polish. Plus her dad's side gave her some enhancements.

She has higher levels of speed, strength and endurance. She can boost her strength by 85% her speed by 92%, endurance by 78% and her perception by 100%.

'But like other quirks there are some side effects. Her eyes turn black when using her quirk. Black vines like objects lash out of her back when ever she is in danger. If she uses to much of her quirk she risks losing control and gets nose bleeds. And using her dad's side of her quirk can cause her to lose control of her abilities faster, and if she uses her quirk for to long then she gets slight fatigue and her body grows sore.

'Well I say this is everything that the readers need to know right now. We can always butt in and explain something, if the occasion ever arises.' Rae started with a smile.

'So Senpai, how I did I do on my first ever story. I mean this is my first time narrating ever.' Matt wiggled his eyebrows at Rae.

'

You did a good job, just to many questions. I think that maybe next time just a tad bit less questions. But other then that. Good Job Matt.' Rae smiled at her newbie.

"RAE!' Matt lunged at Rae tears in his wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey we have a story to start! The Prologues done! So get off me!" Rae shouted with a blush on her face.


	2. Chapter 1

'Woo made it the first chapter of Darkening light! I never thought the creator would get this far!" Matt cheered as he jumped around the room.

SMACK

"That is no way to begin a chapter, let alone the First Chapter!" Rae yelled after smacking Matt upside the head.

"Sorry it just the creator literally took all week to even get started on this chapter. You think she would want to get it out faster." Matt crossed his arms, letting out a sigh.

"The creator has school and a full time jobs. It's hard for her to find times but she still tries. Even when she's on the verge of passing out she still tries to get some writing done." Rae explained.

"Sounds like you are close to the creator?" Matt tilt his head to the side.

"I mean I am her first creation. She first made me when writing a one piece fanfic." A blush grew across her face as she spoke. Upon seeing this Matt too got a blush creeping across his face.

"Ahem we should get started on telling this story. Can't keep the readers waiting." Matt cleared his throat.

"Yes let's get started. Last time, we left off after All Might had informed Shina that she will be attending U.A come the spring. Now without further ado, we shall begin." Rae smiled bright.

It was only a few months since Shina was discharged from the hospital. The Doctors had informed her that she will feel sore for a few weeks. Shina wasn't happy, once being discharged her father had the house packed up and moved to Musutafu, so they would be closer to the school. She had also learned form Usagi that her father would be a teacher at the school as well.

Usagi tried to cheer Shina up by telling her that she would thrive at U.A and Musutafu. But Shina didn't care, she was forced to move, to leave all her close friends behind and start a new. She never even got a chance to say to them. She had to text them goodbye after the fact.

The week leading up to the first day seemed to go by faster than normal. Shina tried everything to have her father reconsider his decision, but no dice. She was tired of trying to talk to her dad because it was always the same with me and before she knew it, it was the first day of school.

"If I was any other person in the country I would be ecstatic to be wearing this. But ..." Shina stood in front of the mirror examining her uniform. It was the standard uniform issued to the students. Shina had added black stockings that had a purple gradient and purple hightops.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Shina are you ready?" The door opened showing Usagi, a middle age women with short white hair and a pair of white bunny ears. Due to some special pants you could see a cute little cottontail.

She leaned against the door frame looking Shina over. Usagi knew that Shina didn't want to attend U.A ever since the incident. But she also knew that if Shina didn't attend then she would regret it.

"Looking sharp Shina. Are you ready to head out?" She asked giving Shina a thumbs up.

"I just need to find my bag." Shina stated as she looked around her room looking for her bag.

"You mean this bag?" Usagi held up a over the shoulder bag, Shina turned around looking guilty. "You wouldn't happen to be stalling so that you don't have to go? Or maybe you think that if your late you would get kicked out?" Shina let out a sigh and grabbed the bag from Usagi's hand. She was trying to stall, heck what was stopping her from ditching.

"You know I don't want to attend, so why are you forcing me to do this?" Shina's face betrayed her and showed the emotion she was hiding, sadness. No one in her life was listening and was forcing her to do things that she didn't want to do.

"Shina since you were a little girl you've dreamed about being a hero and attending U.A. Since the incident you lost the sparkle in your eyes. Just give U.A a chance, alright?" Usagi spoke as she moved closer to Shina. Her hand landed on Shina's shoulder and she gave her a kind smile.

Shina just turned her head and walked out of the room. But to her dismay Usagi was behind her. It seemed like her plan to just ditch wasn't an option anymore. She could never out run Usagi, even if she used her quirk. Thanks to Usagi's rabbit quirk she was more agile than most.

The walk to school was quiet, Shina and Usagi did not speak. The roads were quiet leading up to the school. Soon other students joined them. The sound of chatter and footsteps echoed through the air. Shina gripped the strap to her bag tightly as she stood in front of the school gates.

She looked up to the huge building in front of her, a look of disgust spread across her face causing a few students to stop and stare at her. Most of the students walking past her were excited and had lights in their eyes, the complete opposite of her.

"Shina! Have a good day!" Usagi yelled out to Shina as she walked in. Shina just waved as she ventured into the school.

The inside was huge, giant windows covered the hallways. If Shina was being forced to attend this school at least she will have a nice view to look at during lunch. As she walked around the school hallways she realized why her father wanted her to attend. Pro heroes made up the staff for the school and U.A had an impressive security system.

_RIIINNNNNGGGGG_

_A_nd it seemed like they have a state of the art bell system. She knew it was going to be a long day. She continued to walk down the hallways towards her classroom, keeping a slow pace despite the fact that she knew she would be late. Not like she cared if she was late and got in trouble. After a few minutes she was in front of class 1-A. The doors slide open exposing the classroom. The students who were holding some sort of gym uniform, looked at her shocked that anyone had the gule to be late.

Shina mentally groaned when she saw how was the Pro hero assigned to this class. None other than the man she trained with Aizawa Shouta aka The erasing hero Eraserhead. She crossed her arms and smiled at him.

"Didn't know you were still teaching Aizawa." Shina stated.

"Toshinori thats Sensei to you. Why are you late?" Aizawa sensei asked as he glared at her.

"I don't really wanna be here but you know my dad." Shina shrugged.

"I could care less, put this on immediately and then shove off to the P.E grounds." Aizawa Sensei ordered as he threw a gym uniform at her. The uniform hit her in the face and she glared at the pro hero.

The boys followed Aizawa out and left the girls in the room to get changed. Shina walked over to the only empty desk and threw her bag down. The other girls in the room began to change but kept glancing in her direction. Shina knew why. Ever since the incident everyone in japan learn who she was as well as who her father was.

Shina kept her back to the wall as she changed, not wanting to have anyone see her scars. She acts brave, not showing a lot of emotions but she was still a girl. And having a three long scars down her back tends to make a girl feel….ugly.

"Let's get this over with." Shina groaned after getting dressed and headed out the door. Once outside the girls and boys joined up and waited for Aizawa sensei to explain what they were doing.

"Alright get ready, we're going to have ourselves a little Quirk Apprehension test." Aizawa sensei announced. Shina just placed her hand behind her head and looked up at the sky, without a care in the world.

"A Quirk Apprehension Test!?" the class shouted in shock.

"What about the ceremony!? And the guidance counselor meeting!?" A girl with a short orange brown bob stepped forward.

"If you want to be heroes, we don't have times for frilly niceties." Aizawa sensei stated not caring.

"You all understand the school's reputation for freedom on campus. Well that 'Freedom' goes for us Senseis, too." Aizawa looked back at his students.

Everyone seemed confused as were the sensei was going with this. Even Shina stopped looking at the sky to look at him. He piqued her interest to say the least. But it wouldn't last long.

"Soft ball throwing. The standing long jump. The 50 meter dash. Endurance running. Grip strength. Side to side jumping. Upper body training. Seated toe touch. You all did these in middle school, yes? These are your standards no quirks allowed gym tests." Aizawa turned to talk to the students. Everyone still confused on where he was going with this.

"Bakugo. How far could you throw a softball in middle school?" Aizawa turned his attention to a blond boy with spiky hair.

"Sixty-Seven meters." The boy known as Bakugo started with a mean look on his face. Shina smiled to herself. It seems like she wasn't the only one in a bad mood.

"Try using your quirk this time around. As long as you don't exit the circle, anything you do is fine." Aizawa threw the boy a soft ball as he took a step into the circle. "Don't hold back."

"You got it." Bakugo stretched as he wind up the throw. Shina watched from the back of the group.

As the boy threw the softball he added a bit of an explosion to the throw causing the ball to blast out of the area. But that's not what caught Shina's attention. It was him yelling 'DIE!' as he threw the ball.

"Before you do anything else, one must know what they're capable of. This is a rational metric that will form the basis of your 'Hero Foundation" Aizawa Sensei stated as he held up a device that read 705.2 meters.

"Awesome! That looks like so much fun!"

"705 meters? Unreal!"

"We can finally use our quirks now!? That's the department of heroics for you!"

Students began to make comments and talk to each other about how excited they were. Shina didn't speak as she stared at Aizawa Sensei. She knew that he wasn't just doing this for fun. There had to be another part of it.

"Its looks fun.. You say?" And there it was.

"So you were planning to spend your three years here having a good ol time? What happened to becoming heroes. Alright then. In that case, new rule. The student who ranks last in total points will be judged as 'Hopeless' and instantly expelled." Aizawa Sensei stated, all the students growing tense from the news.

A smile spread across Shina's face. This is what she needed, this was her ticket out of this school. All she had to do was be the lowest person on the list and she will be home free. And this was Aizawa, if he expelled her then her dad would just have to accept it.

'Hold up we can't just leave off with this ending. I need more!' Matt shouted.

'Get use to it. With these types of stories we tend to leave off on cliff hangers. Plus we don't want too long of a chapter. You need to find the perfect middle ground for chapters.' Rae explained, trying to calm Matt down.

'I get that but I want more. Cause I mean this is just chapter one and we know that Shina somehow becomes a hero, so she's going to need to stay at U.A. to make that happened.' Matt exasperated. Rae let out a little laugh as she patted Matt on the back.

'You should be happy were not working on the Demon slayer story.' Rae laughed some more.

'Don't joke about that. I hear the two assigned to that story have nightmares about boars.' Matt shuddered.

'How about if you finish this chapter I'll give you a cookie.' Rae smiled. Light shined in Matt's eyes.

'Peanut Butter cookies?' He asked, Rae nodded. Matt jumped around the room cheering. He reminded Rae of an over energetic puppy.

'So are we going to finish this chapter or what?'

'Let's! I got cookies waiting for me! We hope to see you all next week.' Matt smiled. Rae handed him a cookies, and he took it and gobbled it down in an instant.

'Thanks Sugar.'Matt smiled at Rae as he placed a small peck on her cheek, causing her to grow bright red.

'WHAAAT!' Rae shouted as she grabbed her cheek, Matt running away with a big smile, laughing.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'Another week, another Chapter. And this one is going to be a lot.' Rae smiled cheerfully. Despite taking this narrating job to seriously at times she really did enjoy herself.

'Last time we left Shina, she was planning on failing Aizawa's quirk tests. She was desperate to get out of U.A.' Matt looked over to Rae who had an eyebrow raised at him.

'What?!' He blushed.

'Nothing just your actually being very professional today…..It's ….. Weird.' Rae stated as she continued to stare at him.

'Hey I take offense to that. I'm very professional.' Matt tried to defend himself.

'Whatever you say, don't get your boxers in a bunch. Besides I like your goofy side.' Rae smiled as she poked his cheek.

'Why do you have to make fun of me." Matt complained.

'Ehh, it's fun. Besides it helps pass the time.' Rae stated with a smile.

'I don't think it's fun.' Matt huffed as he crossed his arms, making Rae laugh.

'Oh come on don't pout. We have a second chapter to continued. And this chapter we will be doing things differently. We will be telling this chapter through Shina's point of view." Rae smiled as she changed the subject.

'It's something that the author likes to do every once in awhile, because she thinks that it will help the chapter out.' Matt interjected.

'Last time we left Shina off she was plotting on failing Aizawa Sensei's Quirk test so she could leave U.A. And without further ado let's get started.' Rae smiled brightly.

As the students gathered together in small groups or separate to get ready for the test I stood alone at the edge of the field. I glared as Aizawa Sensei. It wouldn't be hard for him to notice me not using my quirk. I had to come up with a way to make it look like im just weak.

"Your Shina Toshinori, right?" I voice called out from behind me, causing me to jump a little.

"Holy shit!" I nearly yelled as I whipped around to see a boy taller than me giving me an awkward smile. He had half white and black hair with matching eyes.

"Sorry didn't mean to startle you. It's just your Shina Toshinori, Daughter to All Might right?" The boy stared at me with an apologetic look.

I noticed several students turning to look at us. Guess some of them were unaware of that fact. I mean people didn't find that out until after my accident. Somehow it leaked that I was his daughter after I was hospitalized. Which didn't make things easy for me.

"Yeah that's me, and you are?" I asked crossing my arms across my chest.

"Oh right. I'm Kiba Yamato. Invisibility quirk." He stuck his hand out.

"Nice to meet you, Yamato." I shook his hand with a slight smile.

"So ...Why do you not want to be here?" He tilted his head to the side.

"I don't want to attend this school or follow my dad into the family business of being a hero." I stated, confused about why I was telling him this.

"Then why are you here?" Yamato asked as we walked over to the rest of the class. Aizawa Sensei called us over to start the tests.

"It's complicated." I sighed.

"Enough chit chat Toshinori! You and Yamato are up!" Aizawa Sensei shouted. I mentally groaned at I took my place on the starting line. All I have to do is go slow enough to be in last place and I'm home free.

"GO!"

Yamato took off running leaving behind me. I dashed towards the finish line, making sure I wasn't running to fast. I finished with a time of 7:10 seconds, Yamato finishes a good second before me.

This wasn't looking to good for me. Even without my quirk I was still performing well. Time to just not even care, screw the repercussions I might get from Aizawa. The next test was grip strength. I held the device and watched as everyone tried their hardest to squeeze the life out of it. I smiled at Aizawa as I lightly squeezed the device with my index finger. Earning a score of 1 KGW.

I kept this up for the few remaining tests. The standing long jump I just hopped up and landed just a few inches forward. I could tell Aizawa Sensei was getting annoyed with me not trying along with a few students.

Before long we were at the last test which was pitching the soft ball. Thanks to my other scores I was tied last with a kid named Midoriya Izuku. It seemed like the kid was trying his hardest but his quirk wasn't working for him.

"So are you gonna half ass this test as well?" Yamato asked as he stood next to me.

"I have no idea what your talking about." I smiled as I looked forward at the students who up. Some of them were getting some great distance thanks to their quirks.

"Right, you know that maybe going to school here might not be all that bad." Yamato informed me as he walked away to finish his turn.

I stood there alone watching as he pitched his ball. Maybe staying wouldn't be all that bad if the rest of the class was like him. But I already made up my mind to not attend here or become a hero.

"Toshinori! Get your head out of the clouds! Your up." Aizawa sensei shouted causing me to jump slightly

"Fine." I huffed as I made my way to the circle. I picked up the softball and tossed it in the air to feel the weight of it.

"Before you throw that you should know that even if your in last place you won't be expelled Toshinori." Aizawa Sensei glared at me as he took a step forward to speak to me. My eyes went wide as I stared at him.

"T-that's not…." I stuttered.

"I know you're performing poorly just to get expelled. You forget I trained you before, I know how you are when using your quirk. Now stop acting all pissy and actually try." Aizawa stated as he took a step away from me.

"No, you should just expell me now. Cause I'm not going to do what he wants." I stated as I glared at him.

"I could care less about that. Everyone behind you is giving it their all and your making a mockery of this school! Get your shit together and show us what the Daughter of the number one hero can do." Aizawa shouted at me.

"Fine!" I shouted as I engulfed the ball in a dark purple light, my eyes covered black. I put all my strength into the throw.

The ball flew out of my hand and into the air, but instead of falling i sent it flying even more. I turned to Aizawa Sensei and closed my eyes, causing my quirk to fade and the ball to drop.

Aizawa smiled as he showed me my score. The ball landed at 726.4 meters. I could hear the class behind me clamor at my scores. I ran my hand through my hair before glaring at Aizawa Sensei.

"There are you happy now!" I shouted as i turned to stand beside the other students. I notice Yamato giving me a thumbs up as I stood beside him.

"So your quirk is kinda like telekinesis. Pretty cool." Yamato smiled at me

"It's called Black Enchantment. Similar to telekinesis but also not." I informed him.

"So Toshinori did you decide to stay after all or did Aizawa Sensei riled you up?" He asked nudging me with his elbow.

"He knows how to push my buttons. By the way if we're gonna be all friendly I guess you can call me Shina." I smiled as I nudged him back.

"Cool, you can call me Kiba." He smiled back at me as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

I guess U.A isn't so bad, I mean I get to study under Aizawa and the students weren't all that bad. We stood and watched as all the other students took their turn. All having various results. Nothing really interesting until the last kid stepped forward. Midoriya Izuku.

I noticed a few students talking about him and how he wasn't faring too well. I also noticed that Bakugo was calling him a weird nickname, Deku. They must be friends or something. He also said that Midoriya was Quirkless. Which was impossible, since he was accepted to the schools hero department.

But when he threw the ball it only went 46 meters. That was the shortest distance today.

"Wha … Huh? I tried using it for sure just now…." Midoriya stared at his hand worried.

"I erased your quirk." Aizawa Sensei informed him. That when I noticed that he had activated his quirk. His hair was standing up along with wrap around his neck. A shiver ran down my spine, remembering the training he put me through.

"It defies reason. How did somebody like you manage to enter this academy." Aizawa's voice was harsh as he spoke.

"You erased it? And those goggles! …. Oh my god! Your the Erasing hero Eraserhead!" Midoriya shouted as he stared wide eyed at Aizawa Sensei.

The students were confused by that statement. Not a lot of people know about him due to him hating the media, due to him thinking that it would obstruct his work.

"You seemed familiar with him, is he really that good of a hero?" Kiba whispered as he leaned closer to me.

"He is a teacher at this school. Plus he was one of the few that my dad trusted to train me." I informed him as I turned my attention back to the scene in front of me. Aizawa Sensei had wrapped Midoriya up and pulled him closer to him. Seemed like he was couching him, well coaching isn't the right word. More like lighting a fire underneath him.

After a few Aizawa Sensei released him and Midoryia returned to his spot in the circle. HE picked up a ball and this time looked even more determined to do better. And in one swift throw the ball went flying into the field. My eyes went wide. Th-that quirk…. It was like his!

"Sensei! I- I can still move." Midoriya shouted clenching his fist. A few students cheered for him.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed the kid name Bakugo blast off towards him. Midoriya was to scared to move, and who could blame him with a psycho running towards him. Without hesitation my eye got clouded in black as I brought my hand up. Lifting Midoriya up the air away from Bakugo, right as Aizawa Sensei erased his quirk and wrapped him in the cloth.

"Don't make me use my quirk so much...I've got dry eye Dammit!" Aizawa shouted looking extremely pissed.

"We're wasting time. Toshinori set him down." Aizawa sensei stated as he walked passed me. I nodded and slowly brought Midoriya down.

"Thank you Toshinori." Midoyia thanked me once he was back on the ground.

"After class is out we need to talk Midoriya." I crossed my arms as I stared at him. He seemed to be freaked out as I walked away from him, as his friends ran up to him to make sure he was okay.

"Time to present the results. The total is simply aggregate sum of each of your scores. If I recited all your scores it'd take a million years. So I disclosed them all at once." Aizawa stood in front of all of us.

"I hope you get to stay." Kiba whispered to me. I just smiled at him. I didn't know what I wanted anymore. I was fighting to get out of this school. But the students and teachers I have met all seemed pretty cool. Plus helping Midoyira out gave me a nice feeling.

"Oh yeah, that whole 'expulsion' thing was a lie. IT was a logical ruse to pull out your best performances." Aizawa Sensei smiled his weird smile.

"WHAT!" Several students and I shouted. I guess this is what he meant by me not being expelled.

Aizawa Sensei excused us to returned to the class, he wanted us to go over our performance and then we were allowed to go home. With my performance, it was no surprise that I was 23 out of 24.

"So I guess you're stuck here." Kida stated as I walked out of the classroom.

"Yeah..I guess I am" I let out a sigh as I shouldered my bag.

"Well I hope we can be friends Shina, see you tomorrow." Kiba waved goodbye as he headed down the hallway. I could follow after him but I had something to take care of.

I made my way through the hallway until I reached the nurses room.

"Well if it isn't Toshinori Shina. How have you been deary?" Recovery girl smiled at me as I walked in. A smile spread across my face. I know I had lost faith in heros but Recovery girl was the one who saved me. Without her I would be dead.

"Sore in some places but doing alright. I'm looking for a classmate. Midoriya Izuku, he would have came in for his fingers. Is he still here?" I asked as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Bed one. He's just sitting for a few before heading home." Recovery girl informed me before leaving the room. I let out a sigh before walked over to the bed and pulling back the curtains exposing Midoriya staring at me scared.

"Hi Midoriya Izuku. I need to talk to you about your quirk and how it connected to my dad." I crossed my arms and stared at him with a small smile.

He just stared at me, horror written all over my face.

'Wait is this where were leaving off!?' Matt shouted.

'How many times do I have to tell you that we will have cliffhangers. This is actually an easy one. It's not like someone is about to be killed.' Rae stated as she rubbed her forehead.

'I just hate cliffhangers.' Matt pouted as he stared at Rae.

"I know but we have to do what the writer wants. Beside with cliffhanger it means that the writer will be plugging away to get the next chapter down.' Rae informed a pouty Matt.

'Fine. I guess we will have to pick up next Monday." Matt sounded so sad when he spoke.

"Come on lets get you a cookie and me a bobba." Rae smiled as she offered Matt a hand. Which he took with a big smile.

*Special thanks to Darksider82 for letting me use his OC Kiba Yamato. I had a fun time using this Oc in this chapter and I can't wait to use him in more Chapters!*


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'The writer got sick over the weekend which set us back a few days. But she's back all healthy and ready to get chapter 3 underway.' Rae stated with a smile.

'It sucks being sick, glad to see her back to writing. Though it did give us a few extra days off.' Matt stated placing his hands behind his head.

'That's insensitive." Rae glared at Matt, crossing her arms.

'Please like you didn't enjoy the extra days off.' Matt accused Rae. Who blushed

'Alright I did, but that doesn't mean I wasn't worried about her. And she felt so bad about missing last week that she stayed up all night finishing this chapter and the next to make it up to the readers.' Rae rubbed her head worried.

'Well since she worked so hard shall we get started?" Matt nudged her arm with a smile on his face.

"Lets! Last time we left off Shina was about to talk to Midoriya. The situation seemed to be growing tense." Rae smiled as she began.

After making sure Recovery Girl had left I took a seat on a stool next to the bed. Midoriya stared at me with wide eyes. And he was sweating profusely.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to bully you like the boy earlier. I just have to ask you something." I tried my best to give him a soft smile as he stared at me.

"W-what do you n-need to ask me?" Midoriya stuttered as he spoke. Guess he wasn't used to talking to girls or maybe he just a constant nervous wreck.

"It's about your quirk. I couldn't help but notice that it was similar to my dad's. Plus I have a hunch on why that is." I stared at the boy, watching his movement. He went stiff and I could tell that he was trying to hide something. Guess my hunch was right.

"I-I can s-see why you think t-that Toshinori. B-but it's merely a c-conicidne ..." Midoriya held up his hands and shaking his head to the side.

"I know about all for one and one for all. At one point my dad trusted me enough to tell me about this. I also overheard someone mentioning that your were quirkless uptill the entrance examines." Midoryia hands fell to his lap as he stared at me with wide eyes. "So… I just wanna know did my dad start training your before spring so you could obtain his quirk or was it after?"

The room fell silent as we stared at each other. I could see the wheels start to turn in his head. He was processing what I had told him. He seemed like an honest kid, but what made him special that my dad chose him instead of someone else?

"It was early in the spring when he started to train me." Midoryia's voice came out clear then before and he stared at me with sad fill eyes.

"So that's what he was doing while I was in the hospital….. Did you know he had a kid?" I asked midoriya my voice betraying my face and showing how hurt I was by this development.

"Not till after a month. Once it hit the news that's when I learned you existed." Midoriya stared at me.

So your the new holding of one for all. Good luck…..And thanks for telling me the truth." I tilted my head to the floor and gave him a small smile.

I hurried to my feet and grabbed my bag. Midoriya called out to me but I continued out the door. So Dad really did go and find someone new to hold One for All. And the whole time I was in a hospital he was off training this new kid that he just met, instead of being there for me.

I could feel my eyes grow wet with the treat of tears breaking free. I needed to get home so I can just lock myself up in my room, that is if I could just find my way out of this maze of a school.

"Toshinori! Why are you still here?!" A voice yelled out to me I turned around to see Aizawa walking towards me. A mental groan erupting in my head.

"I can't find my way out of this school!" I spread my arms. "Did they intentionally make it difficult to find the front doors!"

"I don't remember you being this loud." Aizawa rubbed his forehead, I noticed the knot in his brow forming.

"Well we haven't talked since before my accident." I grew quiet as I kicked the ground.

"Usagi told me that you weren't really happy with hero's these days." Aizawa stated as he began walking down the hallway. Ushering me to follow him. Guess he was showing me the way out of this hell school.

"Yeah but you would be an exception. You were my teacher long before I entered this school. Besides, I could have used some of your cynical nature over the last few months." I stated with a light chuckle.

He was quiet as he continued to walk me down the hallway. Soon we made it to the front hallway, I could see the front gate. I turned around and smiled at Aizawa.

"Thanks for leading the way." I smiled as I headed for the doors.

"See you tomorrow on time Toshinori." Aizawa shouted at me which made me chuckle. Guess there was no escaping this school just yet. I just hope that it gets easier to be here and be around my dad. But hey, at least I get to train under Aizawa.

I slowly made my way out of the school and down the street towards my house. My mind going back to everything that happened today. The people in the class and Kiba. Why was he so interested in talking to me, while the others were ignoring me?

Was it because he's a big of my dads? I mean almost everyone was a fan of his. You don't get to be the number one hero and the symbol of peace without obtaining a few fans along the way. But as I thought about, Kiba was more interested about me and not my dad. Maybe I'll ask him tomorrow why he's so interested in me. I just hope that tomorrow goes smoother than today and hopefully I don't run into my dad.

The sun began to set behind me once I made it home. The inside was dark and quiet. I guess Usagi went out to buy a few things for dinner. Which meant I was home alone with no one to bug me about my day. I removed my shoes and slowly made my way up the stairs to my room. Throwing my bag on the ground next to my desk, I flopped onto the bed and let out a sigh. Lifting my hands to the air before letting them fall onto the bed.

It's been a while since I used my quirk and I forgot how bad my body grew sore. My limbs felt like I ran a marathon and my head began to throb from a headache forming. I sat up and started to rummage through my night stand for some pain killers. Popping two in my mouth I flopped backwards into bed, listening to the wind blow against the house.

The house was eerily silent, since moving here I haven't been home alone. Usagi would be cleaning or humming while she cooked. And dad would be in the den watching the news or typing away on his computer. But none of this sounds could be heard at the moment, which made me feel all alone. Like I was isolated from the world.

My heart pounded against my chest loudly as I stared at the ceiling. I wish someone was home, even if they were bugging me about my day.

_BUZZ BUZZ_

I hopped off my bed and grabbed my phone from my bag. It seemed like I got a text from Rin and Haru. My childhood friends from way back. We attended the same preschool, elementary and middle school. The three of us were very close and inseparable till my inevitable move here. A smile spread across my face as I opened the text.

**H: Hey Shina, how was the first day?**

**R: Tell us everything!**

Without hesitation I replied back.

**S: Hey you two. It was a meh day. Got to see Aizawa again. He's actually my home room teacher. **

After responding I sat my phone down and changed out of my uniform and into some comfy sweats and tank top. Soon more buzzing erupted from my phone.

**R: WHAT!**

**H: Mister grumpy himself is teaching you! That's hysterical. **

**S: Hey it's not that funny. At least their someone I know in that school that I'm not mad at.**

**R:Still mad at your dad?**

**S: Yes. We hardly talked since we moved.**

**H: That weird. Your dad always seemed cool when ever we were over. **

**R: But he is a pro hero, he might have a lot on his mind. Besides have you tried talking to him again?"**

UGH of course she would side with him. She was the practical on in the group. While Haru was a chaotic mind that loved to cause adventures.

**S: No I haven't talked to him since after the move. He's barely been at home. And whenever he is it's just him reminding me to do the exercises the doctors gave me and that I need to be ready for the first day!**

**H: Still not wanting to be a pro hero any more. Need any ideas to get kicked out? I have a few.**

**R: I'm on Usagi's and your dad's side. You always wanted to be a hero, ever since you got your quirk. You would regret not jumping at the chance to attend that school.**

**H: God Rin be the mom much. People change their minds all the time. I used to want to be a police officer but now I want to be a musician. **

**R:Yeah, but you are a maniac who could never make up his mind. Shina had her mind made up and through everything she still wanted to be a hero. Even after her mom died.**

**S:Rin!**

**R:Sorry but it's true and you know it. If you want someone to sympathize with you then I'm gonna go and you and Haru can keep talking. But Shina really think, is there any other carrier you want to do besides being a pro hero?**

I sat on my bed and thought about what she said. Was there any other career path I wanted to do or was being a pro hero all I wanted to be.

**H: Wow, she's hasn't been that mad in a while. She should be fun to deal with at school. **

**S:God this day is tiring me out. **

**H: Hey you know I'm here to talk to whenever. I ditch second and third period so if you need to text me during class you can.**

**S: I'm not going to help you mess around in school. Plus if Aizawa caught me texting in class, I would be in a world of pain. **

**H:Fair point. But if you do need a plan to get kicked out of U.A, you know how to contact me. I'm gonna go and try to smooth things out with Rin. **

**S:Good luck and thanks. Talk to you both later. **

**S: And let Rin know that I will think about what she said.**

With the last text sent off I layed down in bed and really thought about what Rin had said. Maybe her and Usagi were right. Maybe staying at U.A will be the best for me. Soon my eyes grew tired and I started to pass out. I welcomed sleep and soon drifted off to dreamland.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The alarm blared to life, causing me to jolt out of bed. Guess I really did pass out last night. I sat up and got out of bed. Stretching as I walked out of my room into the bathroom. After washing my face and brushing my teeth I headed back to my room to get changed.

Once I was done looking at myself in the mirror I headed downstairs. Usagi was bouncing around the kitchen making breakfast. I took my seat at the table and smiled.

"Good morning Usagi." I called out to her. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at me.

"Good morning Shina. Sleep well?" Usagi asked as she brought over a plate of eggs and sausage. I looked down at the table to see toast cut diagonally. Guess it was a western style breakfast this morning.

"Slept pretty well. Guess that yesterday really took a lot out of me." I stated as I picked up a piece of toast.

"I heard Aizawa was your homeroom must have been a shock." She stated as she took a seat at the table.

"Yeah it was...Wait how do you know that?" I tilted my head to the side.

"Your dad told me when he got home. You were already asleep by then." She informed me.

"Oh." I continued to eat a piece of toast. Usagi taking that was a signal to change the subject off my dad and school. Rest of breakfast was nice. I missed the one on one talks with her. After breakfast I headed out to U.A. Today was different from yesterday. I wasn't dreading going to school or running into my dad at the school. Before long the looming gates of U.A stood in front of me.

"Shina!" I heard a voice call out to me. I turned around to see a half transparent Kiba running towards me. I could only assume he was waving at me due to his hand missing.

"Good morning Kiba." I smiled at him once he reached me.

"Good morning. I thought I wouldn't see you back here." He smiled at me as we walked into the school.

"I figured that attending this school for 8 hours wouldn't be so bad." I stated as I tilted my head to the side.

"Well whatever the reason. I'm glad your back, your the only cool person I've met here so far."Kiba smiled some more at me.

"Hey I can I ask you something?" I stopped to look at him, noticing that he was quite taller than me.

"Sure."

"Why did you befriend me yesterday? Did it have to do with who my dad is?" I asked scared to know the answer.

"Nah, I saw you standing by yourself and you looked like you could use a friend. Plus anyone who had the gale to be late on the first day seems to be an interesting person." Kida explained to me.

I don't know why but I was happy with his answer. And the look in his eyes told me that he wasn't lying to me either. He really did feel that way. I tilted my head to the ground and smiled.

"Thanks I just wanted to know." I started to walk again, a smile spreading across my face.

"No problem." He caught up to me and bump my shoulder. Kiba seemed like someone I could become really good friends with. And I was actually happy to have him by my side.

Soon we made it to the classroom. Kiba opened the door and I followed in after him. Everyone who was in the class looked up from what they were doing to look at us. I noticed Midoriya seating on the other side of the class, trying not to make eye contact with me.

I made my way over to my seat, which so happened to be right behind his and in front of a kid with grape like hair. Kida was on the other side of the room, right next to a boy with scales on his and behind pink skin. Due to me not caring yesterday I didn't really pay attention to most of the classmates. But sitting here I could tell that most of them had some really unique and special quirks.

The bell rang and Aizawa came into the classroom with a yellow sleeping bag wrapped around him. It took everything for me not laugh at him. He would always be in a sleeping bag when he trained me but I thought that at school he would look, I don't know professional.

"Good morning class. Today is the start of your life here at U.A. The morning will consist of normal subjects. Such as history, math and literature. After lunch will consist of hero training." Aizawa Sensei explained as he wrote on the board.

Once he was done writing he took attendance. A few names catching my attention due to their connections with Pro Heroes. After attendance class got really boring. I mean Present Mic tried to keep English interesting, but all he did was give me a giant headache with all his yelling. And thanks to the class not having windows, I had nothing to look out of and daydream.

Honestly lunch could not have come sooner. Once the bell rang everyone shuffled to put their books away. I shoved my books and pencil pouch back into my bag and stood up. Stretching as I looked around the room. Some students had left while others stayed behind to eat their lunch. I noticed Kiba waiting for me at the door.

"So you make your own lunch?" Kiba smiled as he stared at my purple and black lunch box.

"I don't make my lunch. Usagi my house keeper and friend makes it for me." I stated as we headed down the hallway.

"Usagi?" Kiba tilted his head to the side.

"Yeah. When my mom died my dad thought I needed a female presence in my life and since he wasn't looking for someone to date he asked my moms close friend if she would like to be a live in housekeeper and mother figure to me." I smiled thinking about Usagi. "To be honest I don't know where I'll be if it wasn't for her guidance."

"She seems like a cool person." Kiba bumped my elbow with his as he shoved his hands in his pants.

We both continued down the hallway towards the cafeteria. I noticed just how big the student population was. Despite the 1st year hero course just having two classes comprised of 24 students, there was still the support classes. The cafeteria was bustling with students getting their lunches and talking among each other. While Kiba ran off to buy his food I went to look for a place to sit.

After making my way through the crowds, I finally found a table to sit at. I unpacked my lunch and started to eat. Kiba took his time before finding me and taking a seat across from me. Lunch was uneventful, Kiba and I took that time to get to know each other. I was actually happy to have a friend like him. He just had a way about him that seem to put me at ease.

And boy did I need this time of peace. Cause unbeknownst to me, my dad would be teaching my hero course. Kiba seemed to be excited that we were going to be trained my Pro Hero of a father ALL MIGHT. Heck even the whole class seemed to be ready for the afternoon portion of school. While I was unenthusiastic about the whole thing.

"IT'S MEEE!" I knew that voice anywhere, it was the only one that could cause a headache in only a matter of seconds. "Coming through the door like a normal person.!" My dad, ALL Might busted through the door, all dawned out in his hero gear.

The whole class went crazy, all excited to be trained by the number one hero and symbol of peace. Me, I had my head in my hands wishing I was in 1-B instead.

"Fountational hero studies! For this class, we'll be building up your hero foundation through various trials! Let's jump right in with this!" He shouted as he whipped out a card. "The trial of Battle!"

I noticed Midoriya looking a little shocked by this while Bakugo seemed like he was raring to go. I turned my head to see how Kiba felt by this development. And he looked excited to participate in this.

"And to go with your first battle…. We've prepared the gear we had you send in request for to match your quirks!" Dad shouted as the wall next to me moved forward exposing capsules with numbers on them.

"What!?" I slammed my hands on my desk. I never sent in a request! Everyone looked at me as I glared at my dad .

"Don't worry Shina. Usagi prepared your request for you since you were busy healing." Dad smiled at me. I just huffed and fell back into my seat. "Now get changed and we'll be ready to go! Everyone gather at Grounds B !"

Everyone got up from their seats and grabbed a case with the number matching their seat number. I was hesitant to grab mine. I mean I trust Usagi to design something that was me but also allow my quirk to work better. I was just mad that again something was finalized without me knowing. I followed the girls to the changing room, lagging behind just a tad so I didn't have to make small talk.

Once inside the changing room I opened my case. I pulled out the outfit and smiled. I hurried to get changed, Usagi actually did a great job. I looked in the mirror and smiled at my reflection I was wearing a black turtleneck shirt with a keyhole design, the sleeves had two holes for my pinky and thumb, so the sleeves didn't ride up. Tight black pants shaped my body perfectly, I noticed as I moved that the lining of the pants were a reflective purple. A dark purple quarter sleeve jacket added some much needed color to the gear. And finally black calf high boots finished the outfit.

"Wow I really like your look, Toshinori." I croaky voice called out to me. A girl with dark green hair in a green suit walked over to me.

"Thanks I like yours. Lemme guess you have a frog like quirk. The gear you have on really suit that." I smiled at her.

"Thanks, I'm Tsuyu Asui by the way." She stuck her hand out to me. She seemed like some who would befriend anyone.

"Nice to meet you Asui, Shina Toshinori." I shook her hand.

"I'm actually happy you spoke to me Toshinori, most people in class think your unapproachable. I mean you only really talk to Yamato." Asui stated as she smiled at me. I looked at her was I pulled out the last item in my case. It was a purple and black gradient mask. The black started around the eye holes and then it slowly became a dark violet color.

"I've just super awkward around new people." I turned and smiled at Asui as I placed the mask over my eyes. Asui kept talking to me as we made our way to Ground B. A few other girls chimed in. I guess not everyone at this school wasn't so bad. And if I was being forced to attend this school, the least I can do is make some friends.

Once outside my dad began to tell us that from this day forward we are heros. He even went as far as to call us all embryos. He might have thought he was being funny with me laughing but it all had to due with the fact that Midoriya's gear made him look like a green bunny version of my dad. He's such a fanboy.

"Sensei! Regarding the performance ground we'll be using, is it the mock city from the entrance exams!?" A student in a suit that reminded me of the Pro hero Ingenium. If I was correct his younger brother was in this class, guess that was him.

"You'll see. In fact take two steps and you'll be there! This will be an indoor battle trial. Villain cleanups is usually seen out in the open, but statistically the better part of it is an indoor job. Most acts of villainy are committed indoors." Dad explained to the class. My body freezing as I remember the villain hide out I was in when I got hurt.

"Imprisonment, house arrest, the black market. In the hero saturated, he he. Why any villainy with intelligence is lurking in the shadows. For this test you will be separated into 'Villains' and 'Heroes' groups. For a Two-on-Two team battle. I looked over to Kiba who just smiled at me and gave me a thumbs up and Asui. There were only two people who I actually talked to in this class. This wasn't looking good for me.

"What about the foundational training?" Asui asked tilting her head. Gah so cute!

"This IS foundation training! Only this time there won't be any robots that you can destroy!" Dad shouted. All of a sudden everyone started to ask their own question which seemed to frustrate my dad, which I enjoyed to watch.

After everyone had calmed down he explained that to win you other have to defeat your opponent or take control of the fake nuclear bomb. And that teams will be decided via a lottery system. Which seemed to confuse some on why that was the way to decide teams.

"Pro heroes sometimes have to team up with each other on the fly. You can't predict when you will need help or who is close by to help. Plus this is a smart way to decide teams because it will challenge us to work together despite having vastly different quirks." I spoke up placing my hand on my hip.

"Excellent explaining Shina my dear. She is correct! We Pros team up every now and then and is this is a good way to see how you react in this situation. Now let's begin!" Dad shouted giving me a thumbs up. I could hear a few people say 'That's all might daughter all right.' and ' maybe she was just having first day jitters'.

I walked over to my dad and stuck my hand in the box and pulled out a ball with the letter **K** on it. Once everyone had picked a ball I looked around to see who I was paired with. Seemed like the heavens were smiling down on me cause Kiba had the same letter as me.

"Ready to show the others that we mean business?" He smiled at me as he raised his hand up.

"Lets kick some butts!" I smiled back, high fiving him. He earned it with being my first friend at this school.

I turned around to look at the other teams forming. Noticing where Midoriya, Bakugo and a few other students who I knew were connected to pro hero were. This could actually be fun and educational.

"And with that Shina's second day of school finally got exciting." Rae stated with a smile.

"Seems Shina is actually a very friendly person." Matt commented.

"Shina is an extrovert with introverted tendencies. By the way I love her hero outfit. It really does suit her better than the first one." Rae smiled some more.

"Wasn't it similar to Zatanna from young justice. It made her look like a magician for that 1-b students assistance." Matt stated.

"Spoilers! We haven't even met that student yet. We don't want to spoil things for the audience!" Rae clapped her hand over Matts mouth and glared at me. She barely heard what he said in response.

"What?" Rae asked, removing her hand from his mouth.

"I said that if you wanted to touch my lips you could have asked." Matt stated grabbing he hand and kissing it. Causing Rae to grow as read as a fresh tomato.

"STOP that you playboy!" Rae shouted as she chased Matt out of the room.

"See you next week everyone!" Matt laughed as he ran away from a angrily cute Rae.

*Hi everyone, the creator of this fanfic here. Just wanted to apologize for the late posting on chapter 3 and 4. Got sick and then had to catch up on all the work I missed out on. But I'm back, healthy and ready to get Chapter 5 out to you on Monday. Hope you all enjoy your weekends! **.**


End file.
